


Windows to the soul

by evilgiraff



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgiraff/pseuds/evilgiraff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the captain can be seen with a hollow sort of look in his eyes.  A comment!fic inspired by photos posted at the LJ community jim_and_bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the pretentious title. I couldn't think of anything better!

It's not all action and excitement on a starship. There are more than a few boring days travelling from one galaxy to the next, or tedious missions involving weeks of mapping or shuttling people or cargo around. There are also quiet days floating peacefully through the black, solemn days for 'fleet sanctioned services or observances, and blessedly few days in which the crew are wide-eyed with witnessing planets and people enduring some new horror. Sometimes, on these days in which the mood on the ship slips down, the captain can be seen with a hollow sort of look in his eyes. The crew on the bridge notice it the most severely, as their shifts pass in a near-silence that feels unnatural and uncomfortable in comparison with their usual friendly chattiness. The captain himself is so rarely quiet that to be with him in silence for more than a minute or two becomes intensely uncomfortable.

On days like this, it falls to the doctor to bring the captain back up out of the depths of his own mind. Sometimes all it takes is a little companionship on the observation deck, watching the stars together. Sometimes it's a glass or two of whisky, comfortable silences interrupted by quiet conversation. Sometimes, it takes strong arms and soft lips to hold him up and talk him down.

And sometimes, on the rarest of these rare occasions, the doctor holds him like he's the most precious thing in all of the worlds they've seen and are yet to see. He tells him with everything he has that whatever was said or done to him in years past and light years away, he's worth everything. He tells him with gentle caresses and tight embraces. He tells him with touches and kisses and feather-light words whispered in darkness.

On the days that follow days like this, the captain is neither hollow-eyed nor exuberant and boisterous, but calm. He may still be quieter than usual, but the crew relax once more as peace returns to each shift. Sometimes, when the doctor arrives on the bridge, the crew can see the change his appearance creates in the captain's eyes. They look away from poorly-hidden adoration, and smile.


End file.
